


It's That Time of Year

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Secret Santa 2011, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim kisses Blair and a discussion follows.  Who would have expected that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Time of Year

It’s That Time of Year  
by Patt

Warnings: Slash talk. Bad language. Sappy.  
Word Count: 1326  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: R

 

 

Blair was watching Jim like he usually did in the evenings and wondered what Jim was thinking.

The next thing Blair knew Jim pulled him into his arms for the kiss that was like a dream come true.

Blair backed away and said, “Hold on, here. You’re not gay. You’re not bi, what are you doing, slumming?”

“You don’t know everything about me, Blair.”

“I know you’re not gay,” Blair said anxiously.

“For a man that’s so smart, you sure don’t know anything. You haven’t been paying attention have you?” Jim asked, wearing a big smile.

“How did I miss this? Why didn’t you tell me?” Blair inquired.

Jim smiled again. “For the same reason that you didn’t tell me about you. It’s our own private business and we were worried that we didn’t have feelings for one another. Now that the secrets out, we can experiment.”

“I like the sounds of that, Mr. Ellison.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down with glee.

“Oh man, don’t call me Mr. Ellison. I felt like my dad was here. You can call me Jim, Sandburg.”

“Oh you are so funny,” Blair joked.

“You do realize that now we’re going to be together for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, don’t you?” Jim asked.

“That sounds great to me,” Blair replied.

“Except that your mom and my dad are coming to dinner. Are we going to be out to them, or just wait a while and see what happens?” Jim inquired.

“You’re really serious, right? You’re not going to tire of me in two weeks are you?” Blair sounded very insecure.

“I’ve been in love with you for ages. I’m not going anywhere. Are we going to be exclusive?” Jim wondered.

“But of course, you fool. I wouldn’t share you with anyone-even if it is over the holidays,” Blair answered.

“You’re not feeling this way because it’s that time of year, are you?” Jim wondered.

“Nothing has made me feel this way but you. I don’t do things because of the time of year. Stop worrying,” Blair bossed.

“So are we going to be out, or what?” Jim asked once again.

“I think this is the perfect time of year to be a couple. We’ll be out to them. We can take our time at work if you want to,” Blair suggested.

Jim thought about that for a moment and said, “Keep in mind that everyone is coming for Christmas dinner, so we’ll have to be out to them too.”

“Oh hello everyone, we’re a couple and by the way, Merry Christmas, too.” Blair was grinning from ear to ear.

“That sounds like a good way to tell them,” Jim agreed.

Blair smiled again. “I was joking. We’ll tell everyone before Christmas day so no one is blindsided. We want everyone to be comfortable and happy with our decision. That way if their not, they can make up an excuse for not coming.”

Jim frowned. “Do you think that someone won’t be happy for us?”

“Jim, we’re gay. Someone is bound to not like the news. It could be anyone, but I’m betting on Simon.”

Jim sat down on the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. “Maybe we shouldn’t tell them then.”

“Simon will get over it, Jim. Don’t worry so much. Things will be fine. In the meantime, I was wondering if I could move up to your room tonight.”

“Chief, it’s ‘our’ room now. Let’s start to move you upstairs and we’ll worry about the coming out later on.”

Jim and Blair both headed for Blair’s room to begin packing up his things he wanted to take upstairs.

“How about making this a nice office?” Jim asked.

“That would be great. I could get a lot of work done in here,” Blair said.

“School work?” Jim wondered.

“Of school work, you nut. What did you think I meant?” Blair asked.

“I thought you meant the Sentinel Project.”

“I have to change my thesis. I can’t sleep with my subject, so now it’s going to be closed societies in the police department. I will have to okay it with the University, but I’m not concerned about it at all. You no longer will be under the microscope, my man.”

“Good, I like not being the subject. That always bothered me a little. Although, I feel like I’ve cheated you out of something you waited your whole life for.”

“Did you take a drama llama pill today, Jim? Stop worrying, we’ll be just fine. Everything will work out well,” Blair assured Jim.

&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours later, they had everything moved up to their room. Blair looked over at Jim and said, “Do you realize that I’m not even getting a fucking date out of this?”

“Would you like to dance all night, Blair?”

“You like to dance? Who knew? Yes, I would like to dance and it could be our foreplay.”

Jim put some wonderful Christmas music on and they began to slow dance. Before long some faster songs came on and they jitterbugged until they were panting with exhaustion. Blair was laughing like crazy, making Jim feel like a million bucks. Then it went back to slow songs again and Jim kissed Blair while they were dancing.

Blair pulled away and said, “You’re the best damn kisser I have ever kissed in my life. Have you been practicing a lot, lately?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “Is this your way of asking me if I’ve been with a lot of guys?”

“Maybe, I’m a little bit curious.”

“I haven’t been with anyone in about six months. I’ve been too hung up on you to worry about men. I had one man in mind and that was enough to carry me through.”

“And a sweet talker to boot.” Blair pulled Jim down for one more of those delicious kisses and they finally broke apart for breathing. They had long since stopped dancing and Blair was sad about that. Jim wasn’t just a great kisser-he was a great dancer as well. “Don’t you want to know if I’ve been with a lot of guys?”

“Blair, if you want to tell me how many you’ve been with that’s fine, but I’ll just be jealous. I’d rather believe that you didn’t have time for dating,” Jim joked.

“You’re my first guy,” Blair admitted.

“What do you mean, I’m your first guy? Blair, you don’t decide something like this tonight and just go with it. What were you thinking?” Jim moved out of Blair’s space, leaving Blair standing all alone.

“Wait a minute, you seem mad at me. Are you mad?” Blair asked.

“Blair, I don’t take advantage of someone in crisis.”

“Oh fuck you. I’ve given and gotten blow jobs in college for years. I love men, I just never trusted one enough to go all the way. I know exactly how I feel about you and I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to be inside of you. Is that clear enough for you?”

“All right, that makes me feel somewhat better. I’m going to make your first time so wonderful, you’ll never forget it,” Jim promised.

“Jim, you’ve already made this a night I will never forget. I’ve always wanted to dance with you. I’ve always wanted to move upstairs with you and I’ve always wanted to kiss you. As I said, this is a night to remember.”

“You’re a sweet talker, too. I love that in a man,” Jim said kissing Blair’s neck this time.

Blair hummed with excitement and said, “You’ve already found my favorite spot to be kissed. You’re good.”

“Let’s hope you say that when we get upstairs,” Jim teased.

“Oh I know you’re going to be good, and I am too. Now let’s start this night of passion,” Blair ordered.

Jim was good at taking orders. He grabbed Blair and pulled him up the stairs.

The end


End file.
